I Was a Middle Aged Robot
|image = |caption = Perry's operated Lawrence bot. |season = 2 |production = 221A |broadcast = 87 |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = February 26, 2010 |international = January 26, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Suddenly Suzy" }} Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. Episode Summary Candace and Lawrence are practicing for the Father-Daughter picnic today, and they're practicing the sack race and other events together. Candace wants to win for a change because they always lose, and has a gallery of loser and last place trophies to prove it. Phineas and Ferb decide to help the two win this year. Perry slips away into his secret lair, but Lawrence spies the hole and gets suck into Perry's secret HQ. He listens in on Major Monogram's briefing and sees Perry leaving on a mission. Shocked, he realizes he wasn't supposed to know about this, but in his haste to find an exit, he accidentally trips over a cord and gets strapped into a memory eraser, which proceeds to erase his memories. Meanwhile, Isabella arrives and asks what are the boys doing. He tells her it's a surprise, but he'll need some pom-poms, a smoke machine, and 372 feet of bungee cord. Back at HQ, Carl is sweeping when he sees Lawrence inside the memory eraser, which has erased all but 5% for his memories, causing him to act like a baby. He tells Major Monogram about the situation and he tells Carl he'll need to restore his memory in time for the Father-Daughter picnic. However, that will take three hours, though Carl became prepared for moments like this. He's built robots of the entire Flynn Fletcher family which Perry can use. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about Eulg, which takes anything apart as opposed to glue, which causes everything to stick together. He'll use it to destroy the Adult Diaper factory, but before he can get to his back story, Monogram tells Perry that a more serious issue has came up and he'll need to abort his mission. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed that he doesn't want to listen to why he wants the Adult Diaper factory destroyed, and tells him that this will be backstory worthy. While Candace is looking for her dad, Phineas and Ferb show off their floating pep squad mobile to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. After showing off their rooms, they head to the father daughter picnic. Monogram tells Perry he'll need to operate the Lawrence robot while Carl restores his memory. The downside is that the instructions are in Dutch, but Carl gives Perry a Dutch to French dictionary and a French to English dictionary. After trying out some basic functions, he goes to the Father-Daughter picnic. Candace tells Linda she can't find her father, but she tells Candace she's caught in a traffic jam and she'll be late to the picnic. The Lawrence robot appears, and assuming it's her dad, they get signed in. She does see the blimp, but the robot tells Candace "If it's okay with mom, it's okay with me", which leaves her puzzled. Despite her brothers and the Fireside Girls cheering her on, they struggle through the first events, such as the tug of war, the pie eating contest, and the balloon animal challenge; they made a working balloon windmill, but that is not an animal. This isn't helped by Perry trying to stay undercover. The robot overheats, but Candace gets her "Dad" some water to cool him down. The next event in the water balloon toss, and during this time, Monogram tells Perry Lawrence's memory is restored. He throws the balloon a long distance so Candace can run to catch it, and they make the switch. A kid sees this, and they quickly retreat. When Lawrence arrives, he doesn't even know what happened, but Candace tells him they won the balloon toss for the farthest distance, and they're now in second place. Doof flies his plane to the Adult Diaper factory, but accidentally spills some eulg on the plane, causing it to break down into pieces. That last event is the sack race, and Isabella and the Fireside Girls park the blimp for the final cheer. Doof falls onto the blimp, followed by the pieces of his plane; the blimp pops and flies off. Candace and Lawrence struggle early on until he remembers the "Hop to the Finish" chant, causing them to take the lead and win first place overall for the very first time. Lawrence tells her he'll remember this victory forever. Perry appears, and the kid says he's seen him somewhere. Major Monogram tells Carl to fire up the memory eraser. Songs None, not counting Hop to the Finish. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He knocks on the house side of the wall and dives right in revealing a tube, which Lawrence Fletcher wonders what it is doing there. He approached too close and it sucked him into Perry's lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 26th, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "Un Robot Maduro" ("A Mature Robot"). *Two new Fireside Girls make an appearance: **The first girl has long blond hair with a red watch on her left arm, and her uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. **The second girl has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings, and her uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Two of the teams in the score table are references to Phineas and Ferb's staff: **"Melissa & Dan" is a reference to Phineas and Ferb's creator, Dan Povenmire and his daughter Melissa. **"Lynn & Zac" is a reference to this episode's director, Zac Moncrief and his daughter Lynn. *Second episode without a real song, the first being "Lights, Candace, Action!" *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz defeats himself. First was ("No More Bunny Business"), as he created Planty the Potted Plant. Continuity *The Ballpit Kid from songs With My X-Ray Eyes and Go Candace Go reappears and has a speaking role. This kid also gave Candace a high five, and seen buying "Perry the Inaction Figure". ("No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree","Just Passing Through", "Toy to the World".) *When Carl shows the Flynn-Fletcher family robots to Major Monogram, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. ("I, Brobot") *When Carl discovers Lawrence Fletcher and goes to the O.W.C.A , a small portion of Carl the Intern music is played. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *When Carl recovers Lawrence's memory, the scene where Lawrence and Linda kissed at a Love Händel concert can be seen. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Monogram trying on new mustaches may be an aftermath to him previously being shown without any hair on his body. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *When Carl is cleaning the HQ, he's whistling the chorus of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays as Phineas shows the Fireside Girls the features of the blimp. *The ice-cream truck that Carl drives in ("Swiss Family Phineas") reappears. *The characters who were seen in past episodes are seen during doing the wave are: **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire are seen. **Fifi is seen waving in bleachers to cheer the teams. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") **A water hosing woman's husband is seen in bleachers. ("Candace Loses her Head", "Backyard Aquarium") Allusions *'I Was a Teenage Werewolf and I Was a Teenage Frankenstein': The episode title is likely an allusion to the pair of "I Was a Teenage..." movies released in 1957. It could also be a reference to the TV show "My Life as a Teenage Robot". *The music during the pie-eating contest is a parody of Sabre Dance by Aram Khachaturian, which is often popularly used for plate-spinning and acrobatic acts and comical depictions of said acts in fiction. *'Alice in Wonderland': Lawrence says, "How peculiar" before falling down the secret entrance. This scene parallels Alice falling down the rabbit hole. *'Armed Forces:' Ferb blows a bosum's whistle and wears a naval uniform while doing so. *''The Incredibles'': The ballpit boy who sees Agent P is similar to the boy who is always on a tricycle on the Parr's driveway. *'Motorsports:' When Isabella says "Fireside Girls, start your pedaling!", it is an allusion to the famous saying "(Ladies and)Gentlemen, start your engines". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Django Marsh as The Ballpit Kid (uncredited) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher